Kokoro no Himitsu
by MisaS2Taku
Summary: Não foi Ayuzawa Misaki que venceu nas eleições do Colégio Seika, ao vencer dela, a Kaichō é Matsumoto Mikoto. Ao usar o 'Oni', uma Seika está sobre os controles e controle do 'Jigoku no Tenshi'. Muitas coisas podem acontecer, já que Matsumoto Mikoto esconde um passado difícil e misterioso. Contudo, o mistério de Mikoto atraiu a atenção de Usui Takumi. Como essa história vai acabar?
1. Chapter 1

**KOKORO NO HIMITSU**

**Censura: **_+18 anos_

**Sinopse: **_Não foi Ayuzawa Misaki que venceu nas eleições do Colégio Seika, ao vencer dela, a Kaichō é Matsumoto Mikoto. Ao usar o 'Oni', uma Seika está sobre os controles e controle do 'Jigoku no Tenshi'. Muitas coisas podem acontecer, já que Matsumoto Mikoto esconde um passado difícil e misterioso. Contudo, o mistério de Mikoto atraiu a atenção de Usui Takumi. Como essa história vai terminar?_

**Notas: **_Eu não possuo (infelizmente) Kaichō Maid Sama, nem Harry Potter. Espero que todos gostem da fanfic. Harry (Mikoto), BAD Dumbledore, BAD Weasley (menos de gêmeos), BAD Granger, menção de abuso infantil (físico e psicológico, tentativa de estupro mencionada), cenas de violência, linguagem explícita, nudez e sexo. Se não gosta, não leia. Essa ficha é iniciada após o quarto livro da HP, antes do início do mangá / anime._

* * *

**{Tanoshinde kudasai, goshujinsama}**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_Kaichō é um Anjo ou Demônio?_

* * *

Seika Kōkō.

Durante muitos anos, foi uma escola apenas para meninos, cuja reputação era uma das maiores do distrito. Há menos de dez anos, uma Seika foi convertida em uma escola errada, mas sua reputação não melhorou, se qualquer coisa, se tornou ainda pior. Menos de 20% dos alunos são meninas que, em sua maioria, não podem pagar uma escola melhor ou não podem passar para uma escola melhor. Os meninos, em sua grande maioria, veem famílias de classe baixa, sendo arruaceiros e muitas vezes delinquentes. Em um conceito geral, os alunos do colégio Seika não possuíam nada de especial, eram seus filhos, intelectuais ou suas famílias.

No entanto, esse ano em especial, três alunos diferentes foram unificados pelo colégio Seika, cada um por seus motivos únicos.

Ayuzawa Misaki. Uma jovem dedicada e especificada, cuja família estava passando por grandes dificuldades financeiras, devido ao pai ter desaparecido, deixando uma grande dívida para essas paginações no seu lugar. Ela odiava homens e não critérios escolhidos para o colégio Seika, se não fosse o colégio mais barato do distrito.

Usui Takumi. Um jovem mestiço, que agrega todos os qualidades para atrair o sexo oposto, e até mesmo alguns do mesmo sexo. Ele é bonito, inteligente, bom em tudo o que faz, mesmo que seja a primeira vez. Contudo, nunca conseguiu se interessar por nada, fosse intelectualmente ou emocionalmente. Sua matriz no pior dos colégios, foi um caso de pura sorte. Ele apenas escolheu uma escola aleatória, sem procurar nada mais profundo.

Matsumoto Mikoto. De todos, ela é mais misteriosa, tendo mudado para o Japão com sua família poucas semanas antes do novo ano escolar começar. Bonita, inteligente, misteriosa e dotada de uma personalidade mais ardente do que o próprio fogo, ela será o foco da atenção de muitas pessoas.

O destino do colégio Seika… está pronto para mudar.

* * *

Todos os 975 alunos do colégio Seika estavam reunidos no auditório. Era julho, o sol estava quente e os ventiladores antigos disponíveis no auditório, estavam estragados e não eram usados, causando um momento desconfortável para todos. Alguns meninos já tiveram suas próprias camisas, e alguns até mesmo ameaçaram tirar suas calças, para tentar aliar ou calor. Mais afastadas, em um canto do auditório, estavam como 201 meninas que frequentavam a escola. Todas elas tinham seus rostos vermelhos, revelando expressões assustadas, enquanto tentavam ficar ou mais longe dos garotos.

Ayuzawa Misaki estava entre elas, seu rosto contido em uma expressão de raiva, enquanto encarava os garotos. Eles eram nojentos. Mas isso estava prestes a mudar. Ela tem certeza de que isso é mudaria. Hoje, os professores anunciam o novo Kaichō do Colégio Seika. Ela era uma candidata mais forte e, Misaki tinha certeza de que seriamente. Na verdade, sua única concorrente era Matsumoto Mikoto, da 1-2.

Matsumoto era muito bonito, com aparência delicada e divertida. Misaki sabia que Matsumoto não seria capaz de ser Kaichō que Seika precisava.

\- O vice-presidente eleito é Yukimura Shōichirō. - Falou o antigo diretor da escola, Maeda, parando para jogar, antes de olhar para o restante da lista de candidatos eleitos. - Um novo presidente do conselho estudantil é… cof… cof… Matsumoto Mikoto.

Misaki arregalou os olhos, enquanto via Matsumoto sobe no palco. A mestiça estava impecavelmente bonita, mesmo com o calor horrível que estava fazendo dentro do auditório, ela não parecia estar suada, ou mesmo incomodada. Seus cabelos rosa-morango estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo trabalhado com tranças, sem mesmo um único fio para o local. Seu uniforme impecável, sem manchas ou acumulado. Era quase surreal, como ela conseguia manter sua aparência tão perfeita e fresca em uma escola como aquela, ainda mais com aquela calor.

\- Arigato, Maeda-kōchō. - Agradeceu Matsumoto, sua voz se espalha pelo auditório, enquanto ela inicia seu discurso de agradecimento. - Agradeço a confiança de todos aqueles que me elegeram como Kaichō. É uma triste verdade que este colégio retira um parecer público, sendo considerado a pior escola desse distrito. Como Kaichō, faça um voto para melhorar a vida escolar de todos e reafirme esse voto mais uma vez. Não será uma mudança fácil. Antigos hábitos, principalmente ruínas, não são facilmente quebrados. Contudo, prometo que, juntos, iremos quebrar esses maus hábitos e tornar-se Seika Kōkō, uma escola melhor para todos.

O discurso terminou, sendo seguido por uma enxurrada de palmas, assovios e gritos de 'linda', 'maravilhosa' e 'anjo' dos garotos.

Misaki franziu a testa ao ver aquela reação.

Então tinha sido por isso.

Normalmente, os garotos da escola não usam o mesmo código de entrada no candidato. Mas parecia que a maioria, senão todos, votou em Matsumoto por causa de sua aparência.

" _Isso não é justo ..._ ", pensou Misaki, suspirando triste. Ela tinha o apoio das meninas, porque queria tornar a Seika um lugar melhor para todas as meninas. Ela tinha trabalhado tão duro ... e ainda assim ... aqueles idiotas tinham estragado tudo, elegendo um rostinho bonito. Não era justo.

* * *

Mikoto resolve um suspiro de alarme, quando uma porta da sala de conselho estudantil foi fechada, ou um dos garotos gritando e correndo pelos corredores sendo abafado pela porta. Dentro da sala, estavam os novos membros do conselho estudantil, junto com o diretor da escola. Após o anúncio, ela solicitou que todos eles acompanhassem até uma sala de conselho, para que pudessem começar a planejar ou fazer algo sério.

Por um momento, ela queria rir. Ela tinha feito isso mesmo. Mikoto ainda não acreditava. Ela tinha, não apenas se candidatado ao cargo de Kaichō, mas foi eleita. Apenas ela, que nunca teve acesso ao centro como atenções no passado. Passado? Ou você está em outra vida? Sim, parecia mais uma outra vida, como era conhecida como Ivy Marie Potter, uma Menina-Que-Sobreviveu.

Depois de acontecer no seu quarto ano, Sirius e Remus, junto com os gêmeos Weasley, tomar uma decisão de que ela não poderia ocorrer na Inglaterra. No começo, ela não quis escutar. Ela tinha sido teimosa. O monstro que tinha matado seus pais estava voltando, e ela sabia que era difícil de lutar ... ou ela pensava que precisava lutar. Sirius e Remus mostram o contrário. Seus pais não morrem para quem luta contra Voldemort. Eles morrem para que pudessem _viver_. Para que ela teve uma chance de ser feliz. Depois de muito planejamento, os quatro fugiram na Inglaterra durante as férias de verão entre o quarto e o ano. Foi uma longa jornada. Eles mudaram cinco vezes, percorrendo diferentes países, sempre por meios não mágicos, com a ajuda dos goblins. Durante esse tempo, todos recebem novas identidades e bebem poções para alterar suas características necessárias. Mikoto foi quem precisou de maior atenção. Ela tinha cicatrizes (físicas e mentais) e, para horror de todos, uma horcrux dentro de si. Por sorte, um duende de medicina era muito superior aos bruxos e, com uma certa quantia de dinheiro, remove uma horcrux e curava completamente todas as suas cicatrizações, era uma tarefa tão simples, quanto curva um resfriado. As cicatrizes mentais tinham sido mais difíceis.

Isso já foi quase um ano.

Agora, ao quinze, quase dezesseis anos, Mikoto era uma garota muito diferente. Ela abraçou sua nova identidade, sua nova vida e família. Se matricular Seika foi um acidente. Sua família foi alterada para o Japão menos de uma semana antes do início do novo ano escolar. A maioria das escolas já havia fechado suas matrizes e a Seika tinha sido única no distrito, mas ainda havia vagas abertas. Sendo uma escola tão abaixo da média, não foi possível obter uma licença especial, para fazer uma prova de admissão e ser aceita.

Dizer que Seika era ruim, seria um eufemismo. Tudo era um caos, sem ordem e ninguém conseguia trabalhar para mudar isso. Verdadeiro que o Mikoto não era adequado às regras, mas até podia ver quando as regras eram necessárias. Foi por isso, que ela decidiu se candidatar à presidência do conselho estudantil. Não apenas isso, mas ela já havia falhado com seu advogado, para agir como um 'doador anônimo', e começar a fazer doações generosas para a escola, que ela cuidaria de usar corretamente.

Olhando para todos na sala, Mikoto sorriu de forma amável, pedindo que todos se sentassem nas cadeiras disponíveis na sala, enquanto ela tomava o lugar reservado para um Kaichō.

\- Agradeço a todos por me acompanharem. - Agradeceu, mantenha sua voz gentil. - Eu sei que pode ser um pouco prematuro, mas gostaria de começar a discutir nossos próximos passos, para melhorar este colégio.

\- Você é o mesmo, Matsumoto-san? - Comentou Maeda, sorrindo para uma menina. - Não faz nem mesmo dez minutos, desde que você foi eleita, e já quer começar a planejar ou acontecer a partir de agora.

Mikoto sorriu com o comentário.

\- Temos muito trabalho e, não planejamos com cuidado, não podemos fazer nada. - Afirmou ela. - Minha primeira sugestão, revisão ou orçamento da escola. Precisamos ter o controle completo das despesas. Dessa forma, poderemos fazer alterações e melhorar o orçamento de cada setor da escola. Então, você precisará de sua dedicação total para isso. A contabilidade da escola terá importância importante para tudo ou para quem gerar.

\- H-hai, Kaichō. - Gaguejou Sawa Kenji, que tinha eleito tesoureiro. Ele parecia nervoso e inseguro. Mikoto sabia que critérios que trabalhar.

– Também gostaria de colocar uma 'Caixa de Sugestões', na entrada da escola. – Continuou, vendo todos lhe lançarem olhares confusos. – Eu gostaria de ouvir sugestões e opiniões dos alunos. Às vezes, aqueles que estão de fora, podem enxergar com mais clareza, do que aqueles que estão do lado de dentro.

– Isso é uma excelente ideia, Matsumoto-san. – Concordou Kurehara, coordenadora da escola, a única mulher entre os professores.

– Por último, gostaria de pedir a permissão e o apoio da diretoria da escola, para aplicar isso. – Concluiu, colocando um folheto sobre a mesa, para que todos vissem. No folheto havia uma foto da Seika, só que muito mais limpa e bonita, logo acima da foto, estava escrito, em negrito: 'Regras e Diretrizes da Seika Kōkō'.

– Regras e diretrizes? – murmurou Yukimura, olhando o panfleto de perto.

– Sim, tomei a liberdade de fazer esses panfletos antecipadamente, então podemos distribui-los ainda hoje. Eles explicam de uma forma fácil e compreensível, todas as regras e diretrizes da escola. Não apenas isso, mas tomei a liberdade de acrescentar algumas regras, que acredito que ajudaram a tornar Seika um lugar melhor para todos.

– Hm… uma ideia interessante, Matsumoto-san. – Concordou o diretor, tossindo um pouco, enquanto pegava o panfleto para estudá-lo. – Contudo, você acredita que os alunos iram seguir isso? Ou que eles ao menos leram o panfleto?

Mikoto soltou uma risada baixa ao escutar aquilo. Uma aura perigosamente angelical cercando-a.

– Improvável. Mas da próxima vez que eles quebrarem as regras, eu irei puni-los severamente e ninguém me acusar de não os ter avisados.

Um diretor da escola piscou surpresa com essas palavras, enquanto os garotos do conselho retornavam rapidamente. A Kaichō estava cercado por uma aura angelical e sorria, mas ainda assim, todos tinham a sensação de estar diante de um verdadeiro demônio.

* * *

Misaki franziu a testa, pegando o folheto que os alunos do conselho estudantil estavam distribuindo na saída da escola. Ela viu que a maioria dos garotos, tinha apenas acumulado e jogado ou papel em fóruns, muitas vezes na própria escola. Para sua irritação, ninguém parecia estar fazendo nada. Nem mesmo a sorridente Kaichō. Como ela pode apenas sorrir e ignorar esse tipo de comportamento. Sem final, Misaki estava certa. Matsumoto não tinha a era necessária para conduzir a Seika a uma era de paz e tranquilidade para as garotas.

\- Regras e diretrizes? - Ela escutou Sakura murmurando ao lado dela, olhando para o folheto nas suas mãos. - Por que o conselho estudantil está distribuindo isso, Misaki?

\- Eu não sei. Esse tipo de coisa é uma perda de tempo. - Declarou ela, sua voz claramente irritada. Se fosse ela, os garotos já estão limpando aquele chiqueiro e deixando-o impecável.

* * *

\- Kaichō, terminamos de distribuir os folhetos, mas ... a maioria dos alunos faz jogging e nem o mesmo leu ... - Choramingou Yukimura, reuniu-se com o restante do conselho no portão da escola, quando o último aluno da Seika tinha saído.

Mikoto sorriu, olhando para os folhetos acumulados e jogados pelo chão do pátio. Oh, ela estava esperando por isso.

\- Não se preocupe, Yukimura. Eu já estava esperando por isso. Amanhã, quando esses idiotas começam a desobedecer como regras, eles serão os únicos a lamentar.

Os garotos guincharam e recuaram.

Lá estava outra vez. Uma aura angelical e ainda assim assustadora de Kaichō.

\- Sateto, vamos cuidar dessa escola. - Falou Mikoto, pegando seu celular e discando o número de discagem rápida. - Sou eu… sim, já está tudo pronto, pode vir.

Yukimura piscou surpresa com as palavras de Kaichō, olhando para o celular dela com confusão.

\- Hm ... Kaichō ... o que é isso?

Antes da resposta do Mikoto, dois caminhões pararam em frente à escola, quinze homens uniformizados descendo de cada caminhão.

\- Isso, Yukimura, é o início de uma nova era para Seika Kōkō.

* * *

Takumi saiu do banheiro, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom cinza escura, ou o corpo ainda um pouco úmido do banho, enquanto usava uma toalha pequena para secar os cabelos. Seu apartamento estava silencioso como sempre, com apenas uma luz acesa ao lado do sofá, para trazer algum tipo de iluminação para o ambiente. Sentindo-se no sofá, ele colocou os óculos, sentindo um pouco de desgaste por tirar como lentes de contato. Ele não gosta de usar las, mas parece que ele se torna ainda mais atraente para usar óculos, então ele começou a usar lentes de contato em casa.

Assim que sua visão entrou em foco, ele detectou o folheto que recebeu do Conselho Estudantil. Parecia tão simples e inofensivo, mas ainda assim, seus instintos dizem que era algo importante. Com um suspeito, ele abriu o folheto e começou a ler. Assim como o título dizia, todas estavam descritas todas as regras da escola e até algumas novas regras que ele não conhecia. No entanto, foi na última linha do folheto, que Takumi encontrou algo que surpreendeu. Em negrito, escrito em katakana *, estava escrito: 'Qualquer violação das regras aqui descritas, será punida imediatamente'.

Takumi piscou surpreso, não esperando algo assim. Antes que ele percebesse, uma pequena risada escapou dos seus lábios.

Parecia que Seika se tornou um pouco mais interessante.

* * *

Quando Mikoto chegou em casa, já passava das nove horas. Mesmo contratando o serviço de limpeza e manutenção, ela precisa permanecer para monitorar o trabalho. Ela tinha dispensado ou remanescente do Conselho de Estudo, mas os garotos, depois de ver o que seria feito, decidiram ficar e ajudar no que foi permitido. Demorou muito, mas estava feito. O telhado foi trocado, uma pintura foi reformada, ventiladores concertados, salas e pátio armazenados. Tudo estava pronto e a escola cheirava muito melhor. Ainda estava longe das melhores coisas que ela queria fazer, mas muitas coisas esperavam o intervalo de férias de verão, quando a maioria dos alunos não estava na escola.

\- Tadai ...

Antes de poder anunciar sua chegada, confie na cabeça e som de palmas e assobios que foram ouvidos. Piscando, ela viu sua família esperando por ela, todos sorrindo. Shinji (Sirius), Renji (Remus), Hikaru (Fred) e Kaoru (George). Todos tinham grandes sorrisos e um brilho orgulhoso em seus olhos.

\- O que ...? - Murmurou confusa.

\- Estamos comemorando. Você foi eleita a Kaichō, não é? - Explicou Shinji, um imenso sorriso no seu rosto. - Preparamos uma festa para comemorar.

Mikoto sorriu com aquilo.

\- Por favor, me diga que vocês não caminharam.

Shinji e os gêmeos pareceram envergonhados, enquanto Renji sorriu ainda mais divertido.

\- Eles tentaram. Mas quando o carneiro explodiu, eles finalmente concordaram em pedir comida. E não se preocupe, já concertamos uma cozinha.

Mikoto não resistiu. Ela começou a rir.

Sua família era a melhor.

Largando suas coisas no quarto, ela é lavada como mãos rápidas, antes de se juntar a todos na cozinha. Assim como Renji tinha aqui, uma cozinha estava impecável e a mesa estava arrumada com pratos cinco pratos com: arroz, curry, tonkatsu, salada e copos de suco. A cozinha estava decorada com balões e bandeirinhas coloridas, e uma faixa que dizia: 'Parabéns pela seleção'.

Em pouco tempo, todos estavam comendo, rindo e brincando. Os gêmeos se recuperaram um pouco sobre a faculdade. Shinji escreveu algo sobre seu trabalho na polícia, e Renji fez comentários sobre seu dia no escritório. Mikoto também falou sobre seu dia e os planos que estavam sendo usados na prática, para mudar de escola.

\- Então, você fez tudo isso, só para poder puni-los? - Perguntou Hikaru, depois que ela explicou sobre os folhetos que tinha distribuído.

\- Só vou puni-los, eles quebrarem como regras. - Respondeu piscando de forma inocente.

A mesa ficou em silêncio por um momento, antes de todos começarem a rir.

Brilhante! Essa é a melhor pegadinha de todas! Você ainda é melhor nisso, que sua era pai! - Riu Shinji, se curvando um pouco sobre uma mesa.

\- É a inteligência da mãe dela. Sabíamos que a personalidade de Shika, misturada com temperamento de Sayuri, termina em algo assim. - Afirmou Renji rindo.

Mikoto sorriu com aquilo. Ela sempre gosta de ouvir aqueles comentários, que gostaria de mencionar seus pais. Mesmo que eles precisassem usar os nomes falsos.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, as alunas do Colégio Seika foram surpreendidas por uma visão. Não havia reformado na escola, algo que todos tinham percebido, mas grupo de trinta garotos sentados sobre seus joelhos em frente à entrada da escola, vestidos abertos, com grandes blocos de gelo sobre suas virilhas. Em frente a eles, segurando um taco de basebol, estava uma nova Kaichō, Matsumoto Mikoto.

Misaki piscou surpresa com uma cena, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Ah! Kaichō! Estão chegando mais cinco sem camisa! - Excluir ou vice-presidente, alterar o portão da escola, onde mais cinco garotos semivestidos entram.

Matsumoto se virou, um sorriso angelical em seu rosto, enquanto uma aura perigosa a rodeava.

\- Entendo, mais algumas pessoas que ignoraram meu aviso, sobre as regras da escola. Parece que você aplicará mais punições!

Para surpresa de todos, um Kaichō acertou cinco garotos com bastão de basquete, antes de dois garotos do Conselho Estudantil arrastar os garotos de uma fila, fazer os joelhos e usar blocos de gelo sobre suas virilhas.

\- Akuma ... - jóia um dos garotos, lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, enquanto sentia dor no frio do bloco de gelo.

\- Kaichō parece um tenshi ... mas é um akuma ...

Tenshi? Só se para um Jigoku no Tenshi ...

\- Vocês disseram alguma coisa? - Pergunta para Kaichō, lançando um olhar de aviso para garotos.

Os alunos soltaram guinchos assustados.

\- YURUSHITE KUDASAI!

**Continua...~**

* * *

_*** Katakana é uma das formas mais básicas de escrita japonesa, que são ensinadas como crianças no jardim da infância. Basicamente, escreva um aviso em Katakana é uma provocação, dizendo que até os filhos do jardim de infância são capazes de ler se tentam e, por tanto, ninguém pode recuperar e dizer ou não.**_

_**Oi pessoal, como vocês estão o /**_

_**Eu tive essa ideia, mas não sei bem como, mas eu tive = 3, mas ainda é muito o começo para vocês formarem uma opinião, mas espero que todos gostem.**_

_**Kokoro no kissu = 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

_Kaichō se tornou uma maid?_

* * *

Fazia duas semanas desde que Mikoto tinha sido eleita, como Kaichō do Conselho Estudantil do Colégio Seika. Em uma semana, a escola estava enfrentando várias mudanças, que pareciam atordoar a todos. Com seu sorriso gentil e uma aura angelical demoníaca, Mikoto tinha feito com que todos começassem a seguir o regulamento. Depois da cena, em que tinha batido nos garotos que violavam o código de vestimenta, e os forçava a suportar um bloco de gelo sobre a virilha durante 15 minutos, todos os garotos pareciam entender o recado. É claro que sempre tinha um ou dois esquecidos, que pensavam que podiam aparecer sem a camisa ou até mesmo tiravam as roupas, por causa do calor. Essas pobres almas então, eram lembradas do que acontecia com quem não seguia o regulamento. Mikoto sabia que parte disso era um mau hábito e parte era pelo calor. Ela estava fazendo com que eles quebrassem esses hábitos (ou sofressem as punições adequadas), e ela já estava planejando como lidar com o calor. Enquanto os ventiladores ajudavam, não era o suficiente para amenizar o calor de 30°C do verão japonês, ela já tinha um plano.

Quatro dias após as eleições, Sawa tinha terminado de rever o orçamento da escola. Assim como Mikoto tinha previsto, era o orçamento estava esticando ao máximo. Cobrando uma mensalidade de apenas 5 mil ienes, cerca de 35 libras (ou um galeão, dezesseis sicles e cinco nuques). A mensalidade da escola era metade da mensalidade cobrada na maioria das escolas públicas japonesas. Era assustador com o quão pouco a escola precisava se virar. Aumentar a mensalidade faria pouco para ajudar, e Mikoto nem mesmo tinha pensado naquela possibilidade. A maior parte dos alunos vinham de famílias numerosas e de renda muito limitada. Eles não escolheram a Seika porque gostavam, mas porque era a única escola que podiam pagar. Essa realidade fez com que Mikoto ativasse seu plano de 'patrocinador misterioso', enviando uma mensagem para seu advogado ir até a escola e falar com o diretor. Pobre Maeda-kōchō. Depois de ver o cheque doado, o velho homem tinha desmaiado, não acreditando que algo assim podia real.

Com uma doação substancial e a promessa de que ela se repetiria todos os meses, o orçamento da escola ganhou muito mais força e Mikoto pode começar a trabalhar de verdade. Sua primeira tarefa era renovar os livros da biblioteca. Os que tinham disponíveis estavam em péssimo estado e muito desatualizados. Naquele momento, ela estava se reunindo com o Conselho Estudantil, durante uma hora vaga após o almoço, discutindo os melhores livros para serem comprados. O bibliotecário, Tanaka Hiroto, estava quase chorando de felicidade, ao saber que receberiam livros de verdade.

– Isso conclui a lista de livros didáticos que compraremos. Agora, precisamos selecionar os livros para literatura. – Falou Mikoto, sorrindo depois de terem terminado de escolher os vários livros de química, física, biologia, ciências, astronomia, história, geografia, japonês e inglês. – Precisamos ter os clássico internacionais e os nacionais, mas talvez devamos conseguir cópias de alguns livros mais atuais. Também devemos conseguir livros em inglês original, não apenas as versões traduzidas.

– Hm... A questão é que são muitos livros... como vamos escolher só alguns? – Perguntou Kusagi Bunta, secretário do Conselho Estudantil, ajeitando os óculos.

Mikoto não respondeu, pensando com cuidado. Era verdade. Havia muitos livros atuais, e todos os dias novos eram publicados. Enquanto os clássicos seriam facilmente selecionados, qualquer livro diferente se tornava muito mais difícil de escolher.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em uma resposta, a porta da sala foi aberta com força, assustando a maioria dos membros. Mikoto piscou e olhou para a porta, vendo Ayuzawa Misaki, da 1-2 parada na porta, arrastando pelo colarinho da camisa seu próprio colega de classe, Usui Takumi, da 1-1. Durante um momento, ninguém falou. A maioria dos garotos tinha medo de Ayuzawa, algo que Mikoto acreditava ser sensato. A garota era realmente violenta com os meninos. Mais de uma vez, em seu pouco tempo como Kaichō, Mikoto precisou parar a morena de matar um dos alunos por motivos tolos. Usui pelo contrário, não costumava causar nenhum problema. Mikoto tinha percebido que ele preferia se manter afastado dos outros, sua expressão sempre parecendo entediada. Era quase como se ele não encontrasse graça em viver. Era triste e, mais de uma vez, Mikoto quase se lembrou de como era sua vida antes.

– Posso ajudá-la, Ayuzawa-san? – Perguntou Mikoto com calma, olhando para a dupla.

Ayuzawa marchou até a frente da sua mesa, colocando Usui em pé ali, como se esperasse que algo acontecesse.

– Esse idiota fez Inoue-san chorar! Eu o trouxe para que ele fosse devidamente punido!

Mikoto ignorou o som de seus companheiros engasgando-se. Todos tinham aprendido a temer as punições que ela aplicava, era quase considerado crueldade, propositalmente, exigir que ela punisse alguém. Mesmo assim, Mikoto ignorou isso e encarou o adolescente loiro a sua frente. Diferente da maioria, que até esse momento estaria pálida e choramingando, implorando pela própria mãe, Usui estava calmo. As mãos enfiadas no bolso e olhando-a como desinteresse.

– Usui-san, você poderia explicar as acusações de Ayuzawa-san?

– Eu só recusei a declaração de amor dela.

Mikoto piscou.

A garota tinha chorado por isso?

– Eu já mandei você ser mais gentil! Como você pode fazê-las chorar e não se importar?!

Mikoto suspirou. Sério mesmo?

– Ayuzawa-san. – Chamou, impedindo que a morena iniciasse um discurso sobre como os homens eram idiotas insensíveis e as mulheres precisavam ser tratadas com mais gentileza. – Eu agradeço sua preocupação com o bem estar de suas colegas, mas o Conselho Estudantil não está aqui para isso. A menos que você tenha queixas sérias, que não envolva a paixão infantil de ninguém, por favor, não venha a está sala.

O rosto de Ayuzawa se tornou vermelha e, em um impulso, a garota socou a mesa de madeira com força, fazendo com que os garotos na sala, com exceção de Usui, guinchassem e se envolvessem contra a parede.

– Como você pode dizer isso?! Você deveria proteger as garotas dessa escola!

– Creio que você esteja confundindo os meus deveres, como Seika no Kaichō, Ayuzawa-san. Eu não estou aqui para ser uma protetora das garotas, assim como também não estou aqui para proteger os meninos. Eu não estou do lado de ninguém. Meu dever é garantir um melhor ambiente, uma melhor administração e ser um apoio aos alunos quando necessário. Se Inoue-san tomou a decisão de declarar seus sentimentos, então ela deveria estar ciente da possibilidade de não ser correspondida. A vida não é um mangá shōjo, Ayuzawa-san. O garoto bonito e popular não vai aceitar os sentimentos da menina tímida e desajeitada, só porque ela diz que o ama. A vida não é tão fácil. Se Inoue-san foi ingênua o suficiente para pensar o contrário, ela só pode culpar a si mesma e mais ninguém. Agora, por favor, retirasse da sala. Sua entrada interrompeu uma importante reunião.

O rosto de Ayuzawa estava ainda mais vermelho, contorcido em uma careta desagradar. Por um momento, Mikoto pensou que a morena realmente a araucária fisicamente. Ao invés disso, Ayuzawa-san bufou e pisou no chão, como uma criança de três anos que não ganhava um pirulito, e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força.

Mikoto suspirou, sentindo uma incômoda dor de cabeça ameaçando surgir. Por que mesmo ela quis ser Kaichō? Erguendo os olhos, para retomar a reunião, esperando conseguir alguma solução antes que tivessem de ir para a aula, Mikoto foi surpreendida ao perceber que Usui ainda estava na sala. Porém, dessa vez, ele não parecia entediado com o mundo. Os olhos verde grama estavam cheios de curiosidade, encarando seus próprios olhos esmeraldas. Era quase como se ele estivesse tentando ler sua mente.

– Você precisa de alguma coisa, Usui-san? – Perguntou, esperando que o loiro apenas saísse.

– Ī, eu já estou indo, Kaichō. – Falou com calma, antes de se virar e sair da sala.

Quando a porta de fechou outra vez, Mikoto voltou sua atenção para seus colegas do Conselho Estudantil, quase gemendo ao ver que eles estavam encolhidos contra a parede mais distante da sala. Será que alguém naquela escola tinha uma espinhal dorsal além de Ayuzawa e de Usui?

* * *

Takumi se encostou na porta do Conselho Estudantil, ouvindo a voz da Kaichō retomando a reunião. Eles estavam falando sobre livros. As palavras de Matsumoto ainda estavam se repetindo em sua mente, quase como um disco arranhado:

"_... a vida não é um mangá shōjo... A vida não é tão fácil..._"

Era uma surpresa ouvir uma garota dizendo algo assim. Garotas tendiam a ser românticas, pensando exatamente daquele jeito. Que a vida era um mangá shōjo. E ainda assim, Matsumoto-kaichō tinha acabado de rasgar essa visão de Ayuzawa. Ele também estava surpreso por não ter sido repreendido, ou mesmo punido. Garotas não protegiam umas às outras? Era isso que ele sempre tinha pensado, ainda mais em um colégio como Seika, onde os garotos sempre as atormentavam. Ele sabia que se Ayuzawa tivesse sido eleita como Kaichō, ela teria se dedicado a proteger as meninas e negligenciado os meninos.

"_Eu não estou do lado de ninguém._"

Essas tinham sido as palavras de Matsumoto, quando Ayuzawa a acusou de não proteger as meninas.

Um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seus lábios.

Parecia que Matsumoto-kaichō era alguém ainda mais interessante do que ele tinha pensado.

* * *

Mikoto se espreguiçou quando o barulho do último sinal tocou. Era sábado, dia 30 de julho, o que significava que era o último dia de aulas, antes das férias de verão. Não apenas isso, mas também era a véspera de seu aniversário. Mikoto estava ansiosa por isso. Ela teria 16 anos! Não era a maioridade mágica ou mesmo a não mágica, mas era algo especial. Significava que ela poderia encontrar um 'baito', um trabalho de meio período. Ela não precisava trabalhar. Deus sabia que ela tinha dinheiro o suficiente para viver várias vidas confortáveis, sem ter que trabalhar um único dia. Porém, isso não era o que ela queria. Shinji e Renji já tinham concordado, desde que ela fosse capaz de manter suas notas e seus deveres como Kaichō.

Ela tinha pesquisado vários anúncios e marcado algumas entrevistas para segunda-feira. Ela esperava encontrar um trabalho que fosse divertido. Ela não se importava com o salário, só queria trabalhar em algo que a deixasse feliz.

– Kaichō, vamos nos encontrar durante as férias? – Perguntou Hagimoto Takashi, encarregado da radiodifusão da escola.

– Sim, mas apenas a partir de terça-feira. – Afirmou, se levantando e pegando sua mochila.

– Isso é raro. A Kaichō sempre gosta de resolver as coisas o mais rápido possível. – Comentou Utsumi Yūta, representante do comitê de limpeza da escola.

– Sim, mas tenho algumas entrevistas de empregos na segunda-feira, quero conseguir um baito.

Hagimoto piscou ao escutar aquilo.

– Pensei que a Kaichō ainda tivesse 15 anos.

– Só até a meia-noite de hoje. – Brincou, piscando divertida para os dois garotos, antes de se despedir.

Ela queria chegar rápido em casa. Conhecendo sua família, eles deveriam ter preparado uma festa para ela. Ela só esperava que Shinji não tivesse tentado assar um bolo, como tinha feito em seu aniversário de 15 anos. A monstruosidade carbonizado ainda assombrava alguns de seus pesadelos.

* * *

Misaki entrou em casa bufando, batendo a porta com mais força do que o necessário, apenas para ouvir as dobradiças gemerem e a porta entortar um pouco mais. Ela quase chorou, sabendo que custaria algum dinheiro para concertar a porta, ainda mais se caísse de vez. Sentando-se no degrau da genkan, ela tentou se acalmar, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar mais e mais irritada.

Como Matsumoto poderia dizer aquilo? A ideia de uma garota ser eleita como Kaichō, era para que pudesse proteger as outras garotas da escola. Verdade que Misaki tinha julgado Matsumoto um pouco mal, pensando que ela não teria a força necessária para o cargo. Porém, ela tinha provado que Misaki estava errada, quando puniu todos os garotos que não estavam seguindo as normas de vestimenta. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela não parecia estar fazendo muito para proteger as meninas. Não apenas isso, mas ela ainda tinha a ousadia de lhe dar aquele discursos, sobre como a vida não era um mangá shōjo e era ingenuidade pensar o contrário. Misaki sabia que a vida não era fácil, mas ela não podia perdoar alguém que, propositalmente, permitia que a inocência das meninas fosse destruída.

– "_Chikusho... se eu tivesse sido eleita, poderia proteger as meninas como se deve!_"

– Okairi onēchan. – Cumprimentou Suzuna, aparecendo na porta da sala ao lado, olhando para a irmã.

– Oh... tadaima Suzuna. Kāsan está em cada? – Perguntou, colocando um sorriso no rosto, enquanto tirava os sapatos.

– Ī, ela ligou do hospital, dizendo que vai fazer outro turno extra.

Misaki franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo.

Sua mãe já tinha feito cinco turnos extras naquela semana. Ayuzawa Minako tinha uma saúde frágil e ficava doente com facilidade. Porém, na atual situação em que sua família se encontrava, ela precisava trabalhar cada vez mais. Misaki queria ajudar. Mas ela só teria 16 anos em setembro e, até lá, ninguém a contrataria.

* * *

Mikoto estava na sala de estar com sua família. Sobre a mesinha de centro, um bonito bolo vermelho com um pomo dourado desenhado em glacê e as palavras 'feliz aniversário Misaki' escritas em inglês, com as vela acesas. Copos, garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Todos os olhos estavam atentos para o relógio na parede, acompanhando o ponteiro dos segundos, se aproximando cada vez mais do número 12.

Cinco... quatro... três... dois... um...

– Otanjōbiomedetō! – gritaram os quatro homens da sala, abraçando Mikoto ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Mikoto se curvava para assoprar as velas.

A ruiva riu, aceitando o abraço carinhoso da família.

– Aqui, abra o nosso presente primeiro. – Pediram Hikaru e Kaoru ao mesmo tempo, entregando uma caixa retangular grossa, embrulhada em papel vermelho e fita branca.

Mikoto não hesitou em rasgar o papel, tirando a tampa da caixa e... ela olhou para os gêmeos, que sorriam para ela, como se tivessem lhe dado o melhor presente do mundo.

– Vocês dois estão falando sério? – Questionou, pegando a arma de choque e spray de pimenta na caixa, encarando os dois com descrença.

– Muito sérios.

– Você já se olhou no espelho, irmãzinha?

– Você é linda...

– Linda demais para nossa paz de espírito.

– Somos homens.

– Sabemos o que outros homens pensam, quando veem garotas bonitas.

Mikoto suspirou, não acreditando naquilo.

– Eu sei me cuidar. Fiz aulas de defesa pessoal, lembram? Assim como a curadora me aconselhou, depois que discutimos aquele... incidente.

– Ao menos carregue o spray de pimenta. – Pediram os dois, lhe dando o ataque dos 'olhinhos de cachorrinhos'.

– Okay, mas só o spray.

Os dois sorriram, parecendo felizes com a resposta. Mikoto revirou os olhos, antes de encarar os dois homens mais velhos.

– Me digam que vocês não me compraram um canivetes ou algo assim.

– Por mais tentador que fosse, filhote, Renji me convenceu do contrário. – Afirmou, entregando uma caixa quadrada grande e fina.

Sorrindo muito mais, Mikoto abriu a caixa, soltando um gritinho de alegria, ai ver o bonito vestido de verão lilás, com saia godê e um laco delicado na cintura.

– É lindo! Eu amei, Shinji! Obrigado! – Exclamou alegre, abraçando o padrinho.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso, filhote. Mas Renji merece o crédito. Foi ele quem teve a ideia de coordenarmos nossos presentes.

– Coordenar?

Renji sorriu e entregou uma caixa retangular grossa, sem dizer mais nada.

Abrindo a caixa, Mikoto soltou outro grito alegre, se jogando sobre Renji. Ele tinha lhe dado um lindo par de botas de cano curto brancas.

– Vocês são os melhores!

– Ei! E quanto a nós? – Reclamaram os gêmeos

– Me deem algo diferente de uma arma de choque e um spray de pimenta, então eu posso mudar de ideia.

Todos começaram a rir, antes de cortar o bolo e abrir a cerveja.

Mikoto não tinha parado de sorrir ainda. Aquele não era apenas seu aniversário de 16 anos. Aquela também era uma comemoração pelos dois anos, desde que eles tinham recomeçado suas vidas.

* * *

Na segunda-feira, assim como tinha planejado, Mikoto compareceu a cada umas das 12 entrevistas que tinha marcado. Já passa das quatorze horas e, agora, ela estava sentada em um banco na calçada, uma garrafa de chá gelado pela metade em suas mãos, e uma nuvem escura pairando sobre sua cabeça. Todos os trabalhos para o qual ela tinha se candidatando eram, por falta de palavra melhor, monótonos. Nada parecia divertido.

– "_Eu pensei que seria um pouco mais fácil. Talvez eu tenha sido muito ingênua._" – Pensou deprimida.

– Ei linda, está sozinha? Que tal vir se divertir com a gente?

Mikoto olhou para cima, franzido a testa ao ver três garotos que eram, ao menos, três anos mais velhos do que ela. Ela quase podia ouvir suas intenções. Idiotas.

– Agradeço a oferta, mas estou esperando meu namorado. – Mentiu com facilidade, virando-se para olhar ao redor, como se estivesse procurando por alguém.

– Eu aposto que você vai se divertir mais com a gente.

– Vamos lá. Não se faça de difícil. – Queixou-se outro garoto, agarrando-a pelo pulso e puxando-a para fora do banco.

Mikoto guinchou de surpresa, antes de encarar os garotos com raiva. Ela estava pronta para acertá-los, quando uma outra mão agarrou o pulso do garoto que a segurava. Por um segundo, todos pararam, antes de se virarem para encarar a pessoa que tinha interferido. Mikoto não acreditou quando viu Usui Takumi parado ao seu lado.

– Hanase. – Mandou Usui, sua voz enganosamente calma.

Mikoto sentiu um braço envolver sua cintura, enquanto via Usui apertar com mais força o pulso do garoto que a segurava. Ela viu o garoto gemer de dor, antes de soltá-la.

– Tsk... tanto faz. Ela nem vale tanto a pena assim. – Resmungou o garoto, antes de se afastar com seus amigos.

Mikoto revirou os olhos ao escutar aquilo.

– Daijōbu ka, Kaichō? – Perguntou Usui, fazendo com que ela se virasse para ele.

Eles estavam muito perto e a diferença de altura era um pouco menor do que o normal, graças ao salto de sete centímetros que ela estava usando. Ainda sim, Mikoto não corou como era de se esperar que uma garota da sua idade fizesse. Afastando-se de Usui, e se virando para encará-lo.

– Hai, arigatō Usui-san.

O loiro assentiu, antes de olhar para Mikoto com um pouco de atenção extra.

– Eu não sabia que a Kaichō tinha um namorado.

Mikoto piscou surpresa com a observação, percebendo que Usui tinha estado por perto há algum tempo.

– Eu não tenho. Esse tipo de garoto costuma desistir, quando pensam que as garotas têm um namorado. – Explicou, não se importando em revelar sua estratégia costumeira para se livrar de idiotas irritantes.

– Mas eles não desistiram. O que a Kaichō pretendia fazer, se eu não aparecesse?

– Chutar suas bolas e usar o spray de pimenta que meus irmãos me deram. –Explicou, abrindo a mão que estava escondida, revelando a lata de spray de pimenta que ela planejava usar.

Usui piscou surpreso, antes de rir.

– Como esperado da Kaichō. – Declarou, um sorriso quase satisfeito em seu rosto.

– E você, Usui-san? Está indo para um encontro? – Perguntou Mikoto, mesmo já sabendo a resta. Mulher nenhuma parece ser capaz de atrair a atenção de Usui Takumi.

– Ī, estava chato em casa, então decidi dar um passeio.

Assim como ela esperava. Sua resposta foi tranquila e desinteressada.

– Nesse caso, por que não vem comigo? Eu preciso lhe agradecer devidamente pela ajuda.

Usui piscou surpreso com convite, mas a seguiu em silêncio pela rua.

* * *

Takumi olhou para a garota menor ao seu lado, tentando entender o que ela poderia estar pensando. Tinha sido apenas uma coincidência que ele a encontrou na rua... às 10 horas da manhã. Ele tinha ficado curioso e, por tanto, a seguiu. Ninguém poderia culpá-lo por isso. Matsumoto estava diferente, sem o uniforme escolar. Ela estava usando um vestido amarelo de alcinhas, com alguns detalhes em branco e um pequeno laço vermelho logo abaixo dos seios. Meias 7/8 brancas e botas de cano curto marrons claras com detalhes em amarelo, com um salto de sete centímetros. Matsumoto era, facilmente, uma das garotas mais baixas da escola, se ele não estava errado, seu em seu exame físico, sua altura foi dita ser 1,57. A maioria das garotas tinha perto de 1,65. O salto a deixa apenas um pouco mais alta, quase coincidindo com a média, mas, estranhamente, parecia deixá-la mais bonita. Uma bolsa pequena, de couro bege, com detalhes em marrom, onde sabia agora que ela guardava um spray de pimenta, pendurada em seu ombro direito. O cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo por uma trança embutida. Brincos pequenos e delicados, em formato de lírios dourados, com uma pequena pedra verde que, se os olhos de Takumi não estavam enganados, eram esmeraldas. A única maquiagem que ela parecia usar, era uma fina camada de brilho labial.

Foi por isso que ele a seguiu. Garotas só se arrumavam tanto assim, quando tinham um encontro. Ele não pensou o porquê isso o incomodava, ou porque ele acreditava ter o direito de saber o que Matsumoto Mikoto fazia em seu tempo livre. Ainda assim ele a seguiu. Ele ficou confuso quando a viu entrando em lojas e lanchonetes, sempre indo conversar com o gerente. Foi preciso alguns instantes para que ele entendesse. Ela estava procurando um emprego. Mesmo depois de descobrir isso, Takumi não parou de segui-la.

Depois da quinta entrevistas, ele ficou confuso. Ele tinha ouvido o gerente dizer que ficaria feliz em contratá-la, mas Matsumoto tinha recusado de forma educada, alegando ter mais algumas outras entrevistas e que não seria justo recusar as outras propostas, sem nem mesmo comparecer a entrevistas. Ele a tinha visto repetir a mesma frase educada em cada um dos demais trabalhos. Foi quando ela saiu de uma loja de sapatos, com uma aura deprimida e caminhou até uma máquina de bebidas, que Usui concluiu que as entrevistas tinham terminado, mas Matsumoto não parecia feliz. Ela tinha recebido sinais positivos em cada lugar que tinha ido, mas não parecia alegre.

Takumi ficou do lado oposto da rua, ignorando duas garotas convidado para sair, observando sua Kaichō beber uma garrafa de chá gelado, parecendo ter um tipo de nuvem negra pairando sobre sua cabeça. Foi quando ele viu aqueles três homens, claramente mais velhos, se aproximarem de Matsumoto e tentarem convencê-la a sair com eles.

Takumi não pensou muito nessa parte. Ele apenas agiu.

Ele atravessou a rua e agarrou o braço do homem que segurava Matsumoto. Uma aura de perigo queimando ao seu redor, quando ele ordenou, em um tom de falsa calma, para que o homem a soltasse.

Depois de espantar os três, Takumi tinha esperado muitas reações. Desde olhos brilhantes e apaixonados, até insultos irritados por tê-la salvado. Ele não recebeu nenhum dos dois. Matsumoto tinha agido tranquilamente, nem mesmo corando com a proximidade. Ela lhe agradeceu por tê-la ajudado e, quando ele perguntou o que ela faria se ele não aparecesse, sua resposta arrancou a risada mais sincera que Takumi já tinha sido capaz de dar. Ele quase desejou não ter interferido, apenas para vê-la cumprir suas palavras.

Porém, nada foi mais surpreendente do que ela o convidar para 'retribuir pela ajuda'. Ela o levou até uma barraca de carrocinha de sorvete, e os dois agora estavam andando pela rua, cada um aproveitando uma casquinha de sorvete. Ele tinha escolhido de creme, enquanto ela tinha escolhido de caramelo salgado.

– Então, Kaichō, o que você estava fazendo, antes de nos encontrarmos? – Perguntou, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta. Talvez ele entendesse o que a tinha deixado deprimida.

Matsumoto suspirou, antes de lamber a ponta de seu sorvete. Takumi tomou o cuidado de desviar o olhar naquele momento. A sugestão daquela ato era muito tentadora. Ainda mais, porque ele sabia que ela não estava fazendo de propósito.

– Estava procurando um baito. Queria encontrar um, agora que tenho 16 anos.

– Sem sorte?

Ela sorriu coçando a bochecha, parecendo um pouco envergonhada.

– Não exatamente. Eu tenho vários trabalhos confirmados, demo... eles são muito chatos.

Takumi piscou com a resposta, antes de rir outra vez.

Ela estava deprimida, porque os trabalhos que tinha encontrado eram chatos! Isso era cômico demais.

– Matsumoto-Kaichō é uma garota muito exigente. – Brincou, depois de conseguir acalmar seu riso.

Ela era alguém muito interessante, afinal.

Matsumoto corou pela primeira vez, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

– Não sou exigente. Só não quero ficar presa a um trabalho entediante.

– E que tipo se emprego a Kaichō gostaria de conseguir? – Isso era algo interessante de saber. O que Matsumoto considerava interessante para ser um bom trabalho.

Matsumoto não respondeu diretamente. Ela parecia estar pensando seriamente na pergunta, enquanto olhava para ao seu redor, como se a resposta pudesse surgir em qualquer lugar.

De repente, Matsumoto parou de caminhar, um grande sorriso surgindo em seu rosto e seus olhos brilhando como os de uma criança na noite de natal.

– Matsumoto-kaichō?

– Aquilo! Isso parece divertido! Espero que ainda tenham vagas!

Takumi olhou para onde ela apontava e seus olhos se arregalaram, sua boca se abrindo de forma um pouco idiota. Ela não podia estar se referindo a...

Antes que Takumi pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, ele viu a menor correr para longe.

– Você não pode estar falando sério, Kaichō... não é mesmo?

* * *

Mikoto sorriu enquanto olhava para a gerente.

Hyōdō Satsuki era uma mulher muito bonita, que não parecia ter mais do que vinte anos, com cabelos escuros curtos, pele clara e olhos azuis-petróleo. Ela era pequena e estava usando o uniforme do café, um vestido de empregada preto, com detalhes brancos e um avental. Naquele momento, Satsuki a estava encarando com uma aura de corações e flores, com os olhos brilhando mais que estrelas.

– Você está contratada!

Mikoto piscou um pouco surpresa.

Ela não esperava conseguir o trabalho tão fácil. A gerente nem mesmo tinha lhe feito qualquer pergunta.

– Hm... arigatō... mas eu ainda sou uma estudante do ensino médio.

– Daijōbu! Você trabalha meio período durante o ano letivo, e período integral nas férias de verão e feriados. O salário é 850 ienes por hora, aos sábados tem um acréscimo de 50% e aos domingos o acréscimo é de 100%, mas durante o período de experiência, o salário é de 750 ienes por hora. Você aceita?

Mikoto riu baixinho com a empolgação evidente.

O salário era médio, mas do seu ponto de vista, estava muito bom.

– Sim, eu ficaria muito feliz em trabalhar aqui. Sewa o shite kudasai, tenchō. – Respondeu, fazendo uma reverência respeitosa.

Satsuki soltou um gritinho de 'moe', antes de agarrá-la e levá-la para o vestiário do café.

– Vamos encontrar um uniforme para você. Qual o seu tamanho? Oh, e nós realizamos eventos semanais, para deixar tudo mais divertido. Essa semana teremos o evento 'Alice Maid'. – Explicou, enquanto apontava para um cartaz pendurado na parede, onde várias meninas usavam roupas fofas de cores diferentes, que lembravam o vestido usado por Alice, na história 'Aline no País das Maravilhas'.

Os próximos trinta minutos foram de Satsuki fazendo-a provar o uniforme, apresentando-a as outras empregadas e explicando como ela deveria se portar enquanto trabalhava. Depois de prometer aparecer às 11 horas, para seu primeiro dia, ela finalmente deixou o café Maid Latte.

Quando saiu do café, para sua surpresa, ela encontrou Usui encostado em um poste de luz, esperando-a. Mas ele não estava sozinho no momento. Uma garota que, pela aparência, deveria ser uma universitária, estava muito perto dele. Os seios grandes, que eram deixados muito a mostra pelo decote exagerado, estavam quase pressionados contra o corpo do loiro. Porém, o mais atordoando da cena era que, ao invés de agir como um adolescente do sexo masculino normal, que teria ficado muito animado e ansioso naquela situação, Usui estava ignorando completamente a garota, quase como se ela não passasse de uma mosca irritante.

Os olhos verde grama finalmente a notaram e, sem dizer nada para a universitária, ele se afastou e caminhou até onde Mikoto estava.

* * *

– Como foi, kaichō? – perguntou Takumi, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

– Ei, você não pode me ignorar assim! – Exclamou a universitária, agarrando-o pelo braço, tentando forçá-lo a prestar atenção nela.

Takumi franziu a testa e, sem esforço, libertou-se do aperto, lançando a garota um olhar que teria sido capaz de congelar um rio de lava.

– Eu já disse: não estou interessado. Se não percebeu, já estou acompanhado. – Falou com calma, antes de colocar o braço ao redor dos ombros de Matsumoto, puxando-a para longe da garota.

Takumi só pode agradecer que a ruiva tinha permanecido impassível e não reagir ao contato mais íntimo. Ele sabia que muitas garotas ficariam constrangidas, ou até mesmo ofendidas pelo contato. Eles caminharam em silêncio por apenas alguns minutos, quando, lentamente, ele soltou seus ombros e deu um passo para o lado, criando uma distância confortável e respeitosa entre os dois. Algo se remexeu em seu peito ao fazer isso, quase como se uma sensação desagradável, por ter se afastado.

– Sinto muito por isso, kaichō. – Murmurou descontente, mas sem saber se esse sentimento era pela cena desagradável que a universitária tinha causado.

Para sua surpresa, ao invés de criticá-lo por suas palavras ou atitude, Matsumoto riu de suas palavras.

– Usui-san é mesmo estranho. – Comentou ela, tentando controlar seu riso. – Qualquer garoto teria aceitado o convite daquela garota, sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes.

Takumi franziu a testa.

– Pare com o 'san'. É estranho. – Pediu, ele não gostava quando ela usava o honorífico respeitoso, antes de suspirar e olhar para o céu. – Eu nunca consegui me interessar por garotas. Elas sempre me pareceram tão sem graças e, algumas, são até mesmo irritantes.

Matsumoto parecendo surpresa com suas palavras. Se era o pedido para não usar o 'san' com ele, ou se era sua confissão de não ter interesse em garotas.

– Garotos, então?

Takumi não conseguiu deixar de rir com a sugestão.

– Não. Também nunca tive interesse em garotos, kaichō. Na verdade, por algum tempo, pensei que era assexuado. – Afirmou, sorrindo de lado. Isso era verdade. Até pouco tempo, ele nunca tinha reagido fisicamente a qualquer coisa, que teria estimulado qualquer adolescente normal. Mas não era inteligente continuar caminhando por essa linha de pensamento. – Você ainda não me disse como foi a entrevista, kaichō.

Ele ficou feliz quando Matsumoto-kaichō aceitou sua tentativa óbvia de mudar de assunto, lhe oferecendo um sorriso brilhante e animado.

– Consegui o trabalho! Amanhã será o meu primeiro dia.

Takumi franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo. Imediatamente, sua mente lhe ofereceu uma imagem de Matsumoto em uma roupa de empregada, sendo encurralada por vários pervertidos, que ele sabia que frequentavam alguns desses cafés. A imagem fez uma raiva arder em seu peito, forçando-o a apertar os punhos com força dentro do bolso da calça, para que não deixasse nenhum tipo de sentimento transparecer em seu rosto.

Ele não gostava dessa imagem.

– Isso é mesmo uma boa ideia, kaichō?

Matsumoto o encarou confusa.

– Do que você está falando.

– Muitas pessoas veem um trabalho como esse como 'suspeito', e pensam nas garotas que o fazem como 'fáceis' e 'pervertidas'. Se as pessoas, principalmente na escola, descobrirem que você _escolheu_ trabalhar em um café de empregadas, eles vão julgá-la. Sua reputação pode ser arruinada por isso. – Falou com calma, internamente, tentando fazê-la sentir receio por esse tipo de trabalho e mudar de ideia.

Ao invés de responder, ela apenas sorriu. Era um sorriso tranquilo e suave, que surpreendeu Takumi.

– Eu não me importo. Houve uma época, em que eu ficaria com medo e nervosa, com o que as pessoas pensariam de mim e, por causa disso, me privei de muita coisa. Então, eu fiz uma promessa a mim mesma: nunca mais deixar que a opinião dos outros, me impedisse de fazer algo que eu queira. Essa foi a minha decisão.

Os olhos de Takumi se arregalaram com aquelas palavras, olhando para a garota de aparência tão pequena e frágil, mas que parecia ter uma personalidade tão impetuosa e imprevisível quanto o próprio fogo. Era impossível não sorrir, diante de uma personalidade tão teimosa e determinada.

– Nesse caso, boa sorte em seu novo trabalho, kaichō. – Desejou de forma sincera.

– Arigatō, Usui.

Takumi sorriu ao escutar seu nome sem o 'san', mas internamente, sua própria mente estava planejando algo. Ele só não podia ignorar aquela primeira imagem, que sua mente tinha lhe oferecido.

* * *

A terça-feira chegou ensolarada, e Mikoto tinha estado muito feliz.

Ela tinha voltado para casa no fim da tarde, sendo acompanhada por Usui, que tinha insistido em andar com ela. Claro que Hikaru e Kaoru estavam em casa, espiando pela janela e a viram se despedindo do loiro em frente de casa. Os gêmeos tinham sido irritantes, provocando-a e fazendo perguntas indiscretas sobre seu 'relacionamento' com o 'loiro bonitão'. Ela sabia que eles só estavam agindo assim, porque tinham certeza de que não havia nada entre ela e Usui. Caso contrário, ela temia pela segurança de Usui… seus irmãos poderiam ser diabolicamente cruéis, quando sua personalidade de 'irmãos superprotetores' atacava. Shinji tinha sido um pouco mais vocal, quando os gêmeos contaram sobre Usui durante o jantar, mas tinha sido calado com facilidade por Renji. Porém, nada superava o ataque de Shinji e dos gêmeos, quando ela revelou _onde_ ela estaria trabalhando. Foi apenas suas ameaças de tornar suas vidas infernais e as palavras firmes e racionais de Renji, que impediram que os três tentassem interferir em seu novo trabalho.

Ela tinha acordado cedo na terça-feira, tendo que se encontrar com o restante do Conselho Estudantil. A reunião tinha começado as seis e meia da manhã e, apesar de ter durado apenas três horas, parecia muito mais longa. Eles finalmente tinham conseguido selecionar os novos livros de literatura atual, depois de pesquisar as listas de popularidade em várias editoras. Mikoto tinha iniciado o projeto para aliviar o calor na escola, instalando um novo sistema de ar condicionado na escola. Eles tinham começado a pesquisar empresas que faziam a instalação, para encontrar a melhor opção. Não era porque eles tinham um melhor orçamento, que eles deveriam gastar sem pensar antes.

Depois da reunião com o conselho, ela foi para seu novo trabalho.

Assim que ela entrou no Maid Latte, usando a entrada dos empregos pelo beco, ela foi recebida por uma alegre e ansiosa Satsuki, que já estava segurando seu novo uniforme. Mikoto se trocou, antes de ir para o salão.

No momento em que as portas do Maid Latte se abriram, as pessoas começaram a entrar. Homens, mulheres, adolescentes e até mesmo crianças. Satsuki a tinha apresentado aos clientes como 'Miko-chan'. O trabalho era cansativo, mas também era estranhamente divertido. Mikoto não podia deixar de sorrir satisfeita com sua escolha.

O som do sino soou, chamando a atenção de Mikoto. Prontamente, ela se virou sorrindo, pronta para cumprimentar o cliente.

– Okairinasai, goshujinsama… – Mikoto congelou surpresa, seus olhos se arregalando quando viu quem estava parado na entrada do café.

Sorrindo para ela de maneira divertida, um brilho brincalhão em seus olhos, estava Usui Takumi. Ele estava muito bem vestido, usando uma calça jeans verde escura, uma camisa vermelha e um colete branco com o zíper fechado apenas pela metade do caminho.

– Kon'nichiwa, Matsumoto. – Falou Usui, seu olhar percorrendo sua figura menor, parecendo prestar muita atenção em suas roupas.

Pela primeira vez, Mikoto sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

– Miko-chan… meu nome aqui é Miko-chan. – Murmurou, não encarando o loiro nos olhos.

O sorriso de Usui pareceu aumentar ainda mais com sua resposta, ou talvez tenha sido sua reação.

– Miko-chan. – Repetiu Usui, sorrindo de lado.

– Me acompanhe, goshujinsama. Vou levá-lo até sua mesa. – Falou com calma, engolindo seu constrangimento, enquanto se virava para guiar Usui pelo salão do café.

A partir daquele dia, Mikoto sentiu como se nada mais em sua vida seria normal outra vez. Contudo… quando é que as coisas foram normais para ela?

**Continua…~**

* * *

_**Olá meus queridinhos, como vocês estão? ô/**_

_**E estamos começando a desenvolver um pouco mais essa história. Sei que estou correndo com os eventos e tudo, mas quero percorrer essa parte inicial mais rápido, antes de começar a verdadeira história, que seguirá um pouco mais fácil os acontecimentos do anime/mangá Kaichō wa Maid Sama (sim, também seguirei os eventos do mangá, já que o anime ficou meio 'incompleto', quem leu o mangá entendo o que quero dizer).**_

_**Sobre a questão do relacionamento entre Misaki e Mikoto. Será um pouco de amigas/rivais, mais por parte da Misaki. Misaki vai nutrir uma forte admiração por Mikoto, pela forma como ela age com determinação e força, mas também vai enfrentá-la várias vezes, quando pensar que Mikoto não está dando a devida proteção as garotas e facilitando um pouco demais para os meninos. Por tanto, não, apesar dos vários confrontos morais que elas terão, não vou fazer uma BAD Misaki, ou algo assim.**_

_**Sobre o desenvolvimento amoroso entre Usui e Mikoto será lento. Frustrantemente lento. Sinto em lhes dizer isso, mas vou tentar construir alguma tensão entre os dois. Mikoto terá um passado difícil para lidar, e Usui tem seus próprios fantasmas (como já é conhecido para aqueles que leram o mangá), que eu pretendo aumentar um pouquinho mais. também lembro a todos que, apesar de atrair mulheres com facilidade, Usui nunca se interessou antes por uma mulher, nem mesmo reagiu a elas, então seu relacionamento com Mikoto será uma experiencia nova em um todo. Eles vão se provocar, brincar e irritar mutuamente, mas não vão fazer nada físico por vários capítulos. Quem está esperando as cenas mais quentes, terá que ser muito paciente.**_

_**Bem, por enquanto, é isso aí gente.**_

_**Kokoro no kissu ;3**_


End file.
